És jött
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: A Jössz te még… című Bill/Charlie egypercesem folytatása. Amikor Billnek támogatásra van szüksége, Charlie újra eljön hozzá.


**Cím:** …és jött  
**Páros:** Bill/Charlie  
**Korhatár:** 16  
**Figyelmeztetések:** slash, incest, hurt/comfort  
**Megjegyzés:** A történet a NaNoWrimo alatt íródott még novemberben.  
**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé, én csak eljátszottam egy kicsit a karakterekkel.  
**Tartalom:** A Jössz te még… című Bill/Charlie egypercesem folytatása. Amikor Billnek támogatásra van szüksége, Charlie újra eljön hozzá.

* * *

**…és jött**

A fiatal férfi idegesen csavargatta csigákba kunkorodó, hosszú vörös haját. Éppen olvasni próbált, de a betűk kifogtak rajta, nem tudták feledtetni vele, mi lesz holnap. A sok baljóslatú jel és egy haláleset után nem nyugtatta meg, hogy a Trimágus Tusa harmadik próbáján ő lesz Harry egyik vendége. Noha bátorítania kellett volna a fiatalabb fiút, úgy érezte, megfojtja a bizonytalanság. Félredobta a könyvet, és hanyatt vágta magát az ágyán. Holnapra össze kellett szednie magát, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan csinálja. Szüksége lett volna valakire, akivel megoszthatja a kétségeit vagy csak egyszerűen átöleli és meghallgatja. De a kisebb testvérei a Roxfortban voltak, a szüleinek dolguk volt, Percy pedig a Minisztériumban páváskodott, mintha övé lenne a világ.

Lemondóan fújt egyet, mikor ideért a gondolatban.

Aztán ott volt még Charlie, aki az egyiptomi kalandjuk óta kerülte, mintha fertőző beteg lenne, pedig mindent megtett, hogy a kedvében járjon, ha találkoztak. De a fivére a kötelezőn kívül nem volt hajlandó beszélni vele, pedig nagy szüksége lett volna rá.

Ekkor kopogtattak az ajtaján, és Bill végül elfordította a tekintetét a plafon repedéseinek tanulmányozásáról.

− Mindjárt megyek – szólt ki rögtön, mert biztosra vette, hogy az anyjáék tértek haza.

Lassan feltápászkodott és az ajtóhoz vánszorgott. Nem volt túl sok kedve hozzá, de mégis elfordította a kulcsot a zárban. Az ajtóban azonban nem az apja vagy az anyja állt. Annyira meglepődött, hogy szája félig elnyílt, és nem volt képes megszólalni. Az ajtóban álló beljebb lökte és varázslattal levédte az ajtót, sőt, egy hangszigetelő varázslattal is ellátta a szobát, és csak aztán lépett közelebb a sóbálvánnyá dermedt Billhez. Ajkai rögtön letámadták az legidősebb Weasley fiú száját, karjai pedig köré fonódtak, nem hagyva lehetőséget a menekülésre. Bár a hosszú hajú férfi nem is akart menekülni, hanem belesimult az ölelésbe, és mohón viszonozta a csókot. Nyelveik vadul tapadtak össze és fedezték fel egymás száját, karjaik újra felfedezték egymás testének minden négyzetcentiméterét, néha meg-megpihenve egy-egy érzékeny ponton, nyögést vagy épp nevetést váltva ki a másikból.

− Charlie… − nyöszörögte Bill élvezettel, mikor testvére a fülcimpáját kezdte szopogatni.

− Hiányoztál – lehelte bele bátyja fülébe Charlie.

− Már azt hittem, soha nem jössz – tolta el magától öccsét, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Az aranybarna szemek sóvárogva tekintettek a kékekbe.

− Nem mertem.

− De most mégis itt vagy – jelentette ki Bill komolyan.

− Igen, mert jönnöm kellett. Minden olyan bizonytalan, amióta a halálfalók megjelentek a Világkupa döntőn, és most Kupor halála, meg az, hogy Harry titokzatos körülmények között bekerült a Tusa részvevői közé. Félek, hogy Tudjukki vissza fog térni és mindent romba dönt. Nem akarlak elveszíteni! – fakadt ki a végén Charlie. Úgy markolt testvére ruhájába, mintha a következő percben valaki elragadhatná tőle.

Bill az ágyhoz kormányozta magukat, ahová leültette öccsét és szorosan átölelte. A kisebbik Weasley fiú a mellkasába fúrta az arcát és halkan sírni kezdett.

− Nem lesz semmi baj. Még nincs itt a világvége – csitította Bill.

Noha ő vágyott most vigasztalásra, mégis ő vált a másik támaszává, ahogyan régen is. Sóhajtva ringatta a karjában Charlie-t, apró csókokat hintve fivére arcára, aztán a leheletfinom érintéseket ismét felváltották a sírástól sós-édes csókok, gyengéd simogatások, amik egy időre mindkettejük lelkéből kimosták a kételyt és a kétségbeesést.

**Vége**


End file.
